See You Tomorrow
by Ashley055
Summary: Tony and Michelle stuff. Takes place a couple days after Day 2.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is my first fanfic, so be kind._

_It takes place two days after Day 2. _

**See You Tomorrow**

Michelle was the last to climb out of the cab and onto a busy sidewalk in Los Angeles.

"Okay 'Operation: Get Michelle's Mind on Other Things' is officially under way!" Jessie announced.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Guys, I'm fine, how many times do I have to tell you?" Fine? She was hardly fine. After the day of hell she'd went through only two days before? She'd witnessed deaths upon deaths of her collegues, she'd watched her brother almost get arrested, see Carrie, almost get arrested herself, the list goes on. Even though the day wasso horrible, horrible didn't even begin to describe it,thiswas one timeshe had a silver lining._Tony. _She melted just thinking about him. They hadn't talked since his "See you tomorrow", but it didn't worry her seeing as she hadn't been back at the office since.

"Of course you are. Our baby's strong Jess." Amy said putting her arm around Michelle's shoulders.

"Hmmm...?" Michelle said stupidley as Amy shook her out of her daydream. ...it was a great daydream...

"And where did you go?" Amy asked laughing. Michelle smiled as they walked towards the restaurant.

"Uh-oh...look at that smile! She was thinking about Tony...weren't you?" Amanda exclaimed.

"No." Michelle said in her best I-can't-believe-your-accusing-me-of-this-again voice and matched it with her best expression.

"She was, I was so right--I'm right aren't I--look at the smile--I am so right." Amanda blabbered. They all burst out laughing. Michelle's friends kept trying to get her to break and just tell them she was thinking about Tony, and of course, she was, but she'd never admit it. Jessie burst out in a course of "You think he's gooorgeous...you want to kiiiisss him" from Sandra Bullock's Miss Congeniality.

_That was close. _Tony thought to himself as he and his sister, Stephanie, stepped back out onto the crowded sidewalk.

"What was wrong with that place?" Stephanie asked him. They had entered the restaurant and, in her opinion, it was really nice, but Tony had immediatley pulled her back outside.

"My boss was in there." Tony shuddered. There was nothing like the thought of eating in such close quarters with Ryan Chapelle to make him lose his appetite.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and giggled. "Now where?" She asked as they began to walk away from the restaurant.

The street was crowded and Tony pulled his sister's arm causing her to move closer to him...just incase. Stephanie rolled her eyes again, but Tony pretended he didn't notice.

"Guys, just stop k?" Tony heard the voice. It wasn't just any voice. His eyes darted around the sea of people for the person the voice belonged to. And then he saw her. _Michelle_. Her curly, brownish-red hair was loose and flowed down her shoulders, she was wearing a dressy, sleeveless red top, which, Tony was sure, he'd seen her wear at work before, and a flowy black shirt that went down to about mid-thigh. She was walking with three women Tony didn't recognize and they were all laughing. His chest tightened. _God she's beautiful, _he thought. And before he even had time to think about it, he had reached his hand through the sea of people, gripped Michelle's hand and pulled her through the crowd towards him.

Michelle's smile slipped off her face as someone pulled her away from her friends, who hadn't noticed anything and continued walking. Her other hand gripped the other person's wrist in attempt to pull it off her own. But when her eyes met Tony's, her smile reappeared faster than it left.

"Hey," she breathed.

"Hey," he said back, his smile matching hers. They just looked at each other smiling, not knowing what to say.

"Uh.." Stephanie sputtered akwardly.

"Oh, uh, Michelle, this is my sister Stephanie," Tony let his hand drop from Michelle's, although it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Michelle, for the first time, noticed the gorgeous women standing beside him. And, even if Tony hadn't just told her, she would have know she was his sister. Stephanie's expression when Tony said Michelle's name told Michelle that she'd heard of her before. That made the butterflies in Michelle's stomach go even more wild. Tony talked to his sister about _her. _Michelle smiled at Stephanie as they shook hands.

"You guys planning to go in there?" Tony asked nodded in the direction of the restaurant.

She looked over her shoulder at the restaurant. "Yeah, I think so."

"I wouldn't, Chapelle's in there." Tony advised.

Michelle made a face. Tony smiled, she was so adorable.

"Ugh! We lost Michelle!" Tony heard one of Michelle's friends say. Michelle turned and called her friend over. One had blonde hair and was taller than the rest, another with short, dark brown hair and was pretty much the same size as Michelle in everyway, and another was shorter with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"We were in the restaurant before we realized you weren't with us," the one with blonde hair told Michelle.

"Yeah, we're not going in there, my boss is in there." Michelle told them.

All three of the girls' eyes went wide and they turned towards the restaurant. They all stood on the tip-toes in an attempt to see into the restaurant, which, Tony noted, was completely useless due to the swarms of people between them and the place.

"Tony's in there?" They all squealed in unison. Michelle's eyes also went wide and her head snapped back to Tony. Tony's mouth curved into a smile.

"Oh my God, let's go see him!"

"I'm so excited...let's go!"

Michelle's hands went to her temples, she closed and reopened her eyes as if, when she'd open them, she'd be in a different place. Her face was turning redder and redder by the second.

"I want to go!" Whined the shorter one and she pulled on Michelle's hand.

Michelle pulled her hand back. "Then go! Please!" She cried hysterically. Tony stiffled a laugh and could tell Stephanie was doing the same.

"Michelle, all we know about the guy is that he's hot, he's a hell of a kisser, and your crazy about him," the one Michelle's size counted off on her fingers. "So, we could go in there and kiss all the hot guys and eventually figure it out, but seriously, it would be so much easier if you just pointed him out to us." Stephanie burst out laughing.

Michelle was mortified. She wanted to fall through the earth and die.

Jessie, just noticing that Michelle was standing with people she didn't know, extended her hand towards Tony, "Hey, I'm Jessie."

Michelle turned and locked eyes with Tony. He was smiling, clearly amused with what was happening. Michelle let out a whimper. Tony, never leaving Michelle's gaze, raised his hand to meet Jessie's.

"Yup, leaving now." Michelle announced before Tony had a chance to introduce himself. She made to walk past Tony and cross the road to get away as fast as possible.

Tony, not letting go of Jessie's hand, wrapped his other arm around the front of her waist and pulled her back before she could get away.

Michelle's first instinct was to take Tony's arm off of her and run for it, but decided against it as the sparks of electricity shot through her body.

"I'm Tony." Tony introduced himself. Michelle, although facing the other way, could imagine the expressions on her friends' faces. She heard them all swear and apologize furiously to both her and Tony. Stephanie, whose laughing had yet to cease, began to introduce herself to them as well.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tony's head turn from her friends to face Michelle. She slowly turned her head to meet his eyes, he was smiling that breath-taking smile. She whimpered of embarrassment and he laughed.

Everyone was laughing now except Michelle.

"Come on," Tony whispered, nudging her a little bit, "It's a little funny." He watched as, slowly, Michelle's perfect lips curved into a smile.

"I'm gonna kill you guys!" She screamed. She turned away from Tony and immediatley her expression turned from make-believe anger, to pained. She whimpered more and she walked into Amanda and let her head fall onto her shoulder. "I hate you." Amanda, still laughing with everyone else, put her arms around Michelle and patted her soothingly on the back. Michelle groaned and pulled away to face everyone again. "I'm okay now." She said, though her face was still crimson.

"It wasn't that bad," Tony said smiling, and Stephanie had now controlled her laughter.

"Yeah, but it would be if you were the one it happened to," Michelle shot back. Tony shrugged as if to say 'no big deal'.

Stephanie turned to Tony. "Oh, really? Well then," Tony's eyes shot daggers at her but that smile was still on his face. Stephanie turned to Michelle. "I seem to remember someone telling me that when you walk into a room it immediatley makes his day better, no matter what's going on. You're so beautiful, you literally take his breath away."

Tony sighed and shook his head as he moved his gaze to the ground. Stephanie wasn't going to stop until she got it all out. He stole a glance at Michelle, she was staring at Stephanie, hanging on to every word. Her eyes were sparkling and she was biting her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back her smile. Michelle's friends' hands were on their chests or face and they looked like they were watching the most romantic scene from one of those soppy love stories he hated.

"It's scares the hell out of him, because, hello, he can't breathe, but at the same time its the best feeling in the world." Stephanie continued, clearly enjoying the fact that Tony wouldn't kill her with so many witnesses. "And when you smile!" She exclaimed as she turned to Tony, "oh god when she smiles," she whacked him on the chest, "well, you better make sure there's something around he can steady himself on, cause his knees go completely weak. You make him feel like he can do anything."

Michelle couldn't believe this was happening, her heart beats were vibrating through her body and the butterflies, well, there'd be no settling them down now. Tony's eyes were closed, he was rubbing between his eyebrows with a faint smile on his face. He was taking this a hell of a lot better than she was, that's for sure, Michelle thought to herself.

"And-"

Tony cut her off. "Yeah, she gets it now." He stated calmy.

Stephanie's smiled wickedly at him. She looked at her watch. "Wow! Look at the time! I really have to be going. Michelle, great to meet you." She shook Michelle's hand again. "All of you." She turned to Tony, she stood on her tip-toes and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Love you."

"Mmm-hmm." Tony said biting his tongue. Stephanie hailed a cab, waved goodbye and was gone.

Michelle looked back at Tony, her eyes met his. He looked at her, biting his bottom lip now, as if asking her what she thought.

"Gotta pee!" Amy piped up, sensing some alone time was needed.

"Me too." The other two announced.

"Subtle." Michelle called after them. She shook her head as she turned back to Tony.

He nodded in the direction where Stephanie left. "She left cause she knew I'd kill her."

Michelle smiled that gorgeous, ear to ear smile. He stepped closer and placed a hand on her cheek. _He was steadying himself, _she thought, her heart beginning to beat faster.

He was now completely lost in her eyes. Slowly he moved his lips to meet hers. It was slow and sweet. He ended the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. He watched her. She sighed contently as she opened her eyes. One of his hands was on her waist and the other softly stroked her check.

"Ryan's in there isn't he?" Michelle whispered. Ryan was the last thing she wanted to think about right now, but she sure as hell didn't want him to see them.

Tony sighed. "Bastard ruins everything," he whispered back, but he didn't pull away.

Michelle giggled softly.

"Listen," Tony began, "I'll let you go have dinner with your friends," Michelles eyebrows contracted in protest, Tony smiled and leaned his head to one side. "But, uh, got any plans for tomorrow?" Michelle's smile returned and she shook her head. "Good, cause you still owe me that date."

"Okay." Michelle smiled and looked down at her feet.

"Hey," Tony whispered. He put his hand under her chin and gently forced her head back up so he was looking into her eyes again. He needed to be lost in those eyes for just a little bit longer.

"I like your sister." Michelle giggled.

"Yeah, I bet you do," Tony smiled. He slowly closed the gap between them again. This one was longer and more passionate. He groaned softly as he pulled away. "Look what you do to me," he whispered. "I'm shaking," he smiled into the side of Michelle's face, completely lost in her scent.

It was true. The hand on Michelle's waist was shaking. She giggled as he took it off and held it out in front of her. She watched as he tried with all his might to steady it. It didn't work.

Tony pulled away. Michelle bit her lip as he looked at her. He reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers. He wordlessly indicated that they were going to look for her friends. They found them right away.

Tony let his hand fall from Michelle's. "It was nice meeting you." He said to them.

"Your not staying?" Amy asked.

"Nah, I'll let you guys have your "girl time". Tony told her.

"This is 'Operation: Get Michelle's Mind on Other Things'," Jessie informed him.

Tony looked questioningly at Michelle. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Okay, well," He turned to Michelle and leaned his head to one side, "See you tomorrow."

Michelle smiled and waved her hand slightly. And then Tony was lost in the crowd.

As Tony walked down the street, he began to understand what he'd been feeling for months. He was in love. He was in love with Michelle. It scared the hell out of him. But he was excited too.

_(AN: Okay, so tell me how I did!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Hey! Wow! So many good reviews. I sure wasn't expecting all of them. I was so excited, I got a postive one from AlmeidaFluff (those who haven't read Love at First Date, do it now!) Thank you! I had someone refer to my story as 'teenagerish', yup, your absolutely right, probably because I'm a teenager. I know my skills aren't are great as some of the amazing writers on here, but, I thought I'd give it a try. I do appericate all reviews (good and bad!) because I someday I want to be able towrite as well as you! _

_Now I don't like this chapter as much as my first one, but, let's see what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own 24 or any of its characters**.

Chapter 2

Michelle closed the door to her apartment and leaned against it. 'Operation:Get Michelle's Mind on Other Things' ended up going so much better than expected. After Tony left, they found a restaurant to eat in. The faces of Brad Hammond and Carrie Turner had flashed through Michelle's mind, so she double and tripled-checked that no one she knew was being served. Their conversation centered around Tony, which, as far as Michelle was concerned, was a perfectly fine topic to spend three hours discussing. Eventually, her friends, who she figured, were just tired of talking about Tony, told her she needed sleep for her 'big date' tomorrow, and they all took cabs home.

She was just mentally going through her closet, in hopes of deciding what she should where on her date, when the phone rang. This broke her out of her daydream, but she had no intention of answering it, if CTU needed her, they always contacted her by her cell. She threw her purse onto the couch and sat down to take her heels off, her feet were killing her. She stretched out on the couch as her machine clicked on.

"Hey Michelle, it's Tony." Michelle was immediately in a sitting position. "Uh, listen, I know your still out with your friends, but call me and let me know if 7's okay for tomorrow night. Uh...yeah. Okay, bye."

By now Michelle was already dialing the phone.

"Almeida." He picked up right away.

"Hey." She was smiling so big that she figured he could hear it on the other end.

"Hey. I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon." Tony told her, perfectly fine with hearing from her right away.

"I was just walking in." Michelle said, cursing herself for not waiting a least ten minutes before calling. _Can you say: desperate? _

"So, how did 'Mission: Make Michelle Think About Other Things' go?" Tony laughed.

She giggled and didn't even bother correcting him, he was pretty close anyway. "My friends thought I needed it."

"Because of..." Tony let his words drift off, Michelle would know what he was talking about.

"Yeah." She confirmed. When silence followed she added. "So, 7's good."

"Okay. I'll pick you up then."

"K."

"See you tomorrow," Tony said, and then, "And, I'll come up with something other than 'see you tomorrow' by then."

Michelle laughed. "Bye." She hung up and got ready for bed. Originally, she was going to pick out an outfit for the date before she went to sleep, but she decided she would definitely need something to occupy her tomorrow. If she didn't, there was no doubt in her mind, she'd be ready by noon. Michelle flicked the light off and crawled into bed. She sighed contently and willed sleep to come.

----

Tony hung up the phone. He couldn't stop smiling. Never, in a million years, did he think this was going to happen. In his dreams, of course, no doubt about it, but never for real. _He _was going out with Michelle. Tomorrow night. Now all he had to do was wait until tomorrow. _Wait. _He hated the word. Eventually, he decided that sleep was the best way to eat up some time. He was wrong. He laid awake for hours before he finally fell asleep.

----

So this was better. Michelle had figured that she would be dressed and ready for the date by noon. It was noon now and after three hours, she had her outfit picked, complete with matching shoes, purse, and jewelery.

_Now what am I going to do?_ She eventually opted to watch Friends. It was her favourite show and she owned all the DVD box sets available. It could always make her laugh no matter how she was feeling. She usually watched it after a particularly rough day a work, to get her mind off everything that happened so she could sleep. And that's exactly what she had done a couple days ago. It took seven episodes before her exhaustion overcame her and she fell asleep to Joey doing lunges while wearing all of Chandler's clothes. _Yeah, this'll help, _she thought as she popped a disc in.

----

It was ten to seven and Michelle, proud of not being ready hours earlier, had just applied her lip gloss and sat down on her couch to wait. There was a knock at her apartment door at, what seemed like hours later, and was, in fact, only eight minutes. With one last check in the mirror she grabbed her purse and opened the door. Her smiled slipped off her face. He muttered a hello and pushed his way inside. It wasn't Tony. It was Danny.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Michelle asked a little hysterically. She followed him to her couch where he made himself comfortable.

"And hello to you too." He said sarcastically. He heaved an enormous sigh. "Carmen won't let me talk to the kids."

"Danny, not exactly the best time," Michelle hinted, motioning to her outfit.

Danny glared up at her. "Where are you going?" He demanded, rather than asked.

"I have a date," she replied defensively. Did she ever miss the old Danny.

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Well, I'm sorry I bothered you." He began to walk away in a huff.

"Danny," Michelle whispered and grabbed his arm.

Tony got to the door just as Danny roughly pulled his arm away from her. Neither noticed he was there.

"You know, I came here because I'm going through hell. I figured if anyone would be there for me, it would be you," Danny was yelling now. He shrugged, "Guess I was wrong."

"I'm here for you!" Michelle attempted to refrain from yelling, but it wasn't working. "Don't you dare say I'm not! Do you know how many hours I have listened to you feel sorry for yourself in the last month? Huh?" She took a deep breath and continued in a calmer voice. "I'm sorry you're going through hell Danny. I really am. But-"

"And you should be!" Danny bellowed, cutting her off.

Michelle looked at him questionly.

"Your the reason this is happening." He said in an I-can't-believe-I-actually-have-to-tell-you-this voice.

"What?" Michelle had a feeling where this was going. Her eyes were stinging, she was trying hard to prevent the tears she knew were about to come.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about Michelle!" Danny said with frustration. When she remained silent he continued. "Do you think this would have happened if you hadn't introduced me to that bitch? Huh?"

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to beat the living crap out of this guy. He looked over at Michelle. A couple tears ran down her perfect face and his heart broke into a million pieces.

"Danny," She whispered her voice breaking. "I didn't-"

"Yeah, well, it happened. And now my wife won't talk to me, she won't let me talk to my kids, I don't have a job." He paused as he glared at her. "And now, you, being the cause of all of this, can't even be there for me because, you-what? Have better things to do?" His eyes shot daggers at her.

Michelle was crying now. "Danny-" She attempted again.

"Save it." Danny whispered fiercely. He shook his head. "And, you don't have to worry. I won't be bothering you again." With that, he turned and stomped out the door with a rough, "Excuse me," to Tony as he pushed past.

Tony turned backed to Michelle, after convincing himself that she wouldn't want him to beat her brother to a pulp, to find her with her eyes squinted shut as the tears continued to fall down her face. He watched as she took a deep breath, checked her watch and began to wipe her tears, although it was useless as more kept coming. She turned slightly and caught sight of Tony. She looked at him and for a second the tears stopped completely. Her head fell to one side as she took a shaky breath. "Saw all that?" She asked quietly.

Tony nodded. "Yeah," he whispered.

Michelle opened her mouth to speak, but tears began to fall harder and faster. "He's usually-I didn't know-I didn't think she would-he would-I-"

Tony walked over to her a pulled her into a hug. "Shhh...it's okay," he whispered into her ear. The pieces of his already broken heart broke into even tinier piece.

The tears slowed down after couple of minutes and her breathing was now semi-normal. "He's right." She whispered into Tony's chest.

"Hey," Tony said firmly. He cupped the sides of her face in his hands and gently forced her to look at him. "It is not your fault, Michelle, and don't, for a second, let him make you believe that." A single tear left her eye and she smiled slightly. He wiped the tear with his thumb.

"You must be tired of comforting me after my brother makes me cry, huh?" She gave a shaky laugh as she put her head back against his chest. He responded by stroking her hair, which, by the way, was something he had wanted to do since the moment he's laid eyes on her.

After a few Michelle's eyes went wide and she pulled away slightly. "Oh my God, we're not going to be late for any reservation or anything right?" She asked realizing it was almost twenty-five after seven.

Tony shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he whispered, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. Her eyebrows contracted in protest. "You can't be in the mood to go out anymore."

"But-" Michelle started.

"It's okay," he whispered as he let his forehead rest against hers. He brought a hand to her cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb. He watched as Michelle's eyes closed at his touch. He softly kissed her cheek and saw her lips slowly curve into a smile. "You look beautiful by that way." He told her.

Her eyes slowly opened and her smile grew. "What about 'dinner and a movie'?" She asked, still smiling.

"Actually, I have a secret," he looked suspiciously to one side, as if expecting to see someone standing there, attempting to here what he was about to say. He looked back at Michelle.

Michelle, still smiling, narrowed her eyes slightly and fought the urge to look where Tony just had.

Tony leaned in closer, and Michelle, curiousity growing by the second, leaned in to. "There's a couple great things I know about. They're called Take-Out," Michelle sighed with mock frustration and pulled away slightly making Tony laugh, "and Blockbuster." Michelle rolled her eyes. "You were real excited there for a sec," he pointed at her. He stopped laughing and for a few seconds they just stared adoringly at each other. "So, what do you say?" Tony whispered.

Michelle nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm so excited!" She giggled. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. "Oh my God! Can I wear my pajamas?" She asked excitedly. Tony laughed. "No, seriously." Michelle nudged him slightly.

Tony stared into her eyes, biting his lip. "One condition," he replied softly, stepping in closer.

"What?" Michelle asked, smiling. Although, she was pretty sure what it was.

Tony moved his face close to hers. "Gotta kiss me," he whispered with a half smile that made Michelle melt. He moved his lips towards hers.

"And if I don't?" Michelle giggled.

With his lips now touching hers he replied softly, "Then you can't wear your pajamas." He covered her mouth with his and kissed her passionately.

"I'll kiss you again if you let me get chic flicks." Michelle said with a cheeky smile when they stopped for a breath.

Tony snorted, "No way." He leaned in again, but Michelle, with an even bigger smile, turned her head to the side so he got her cheek instead.

She laughed as he tried his best to look mad. They stared at each other for a second until Tony couldn't stand it any more. He sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Michelle squealed in triumph. "You can kiss me now," she informed him.

"Chic Flicks," he muttered in disgust as he leaned in once more.


End file.
